Green Eyed Monster
by Cy Fur
Summary: Rikku watches Yuna and Tidus and ponders the nature of envy. Rikku/Yuna, Rikku/Tidus.


**I do not own Final Fantasy X or any characters thereof, and will not be making any money off of them.**

Rikku came upon Yuna and Tidus by accident. Well, mostly by accident. Okay, so she iwas/i looking for Yunie, true. But when her cousin up and disappeared, Riku began to worry. So Kimahri was with her, so what? True, the Ronso big and strong and could probably feed just about any big bad Fiend it's own teeth, okay. Still, it couldn't hurt to have a second pair of eyes to watch out for Yunie, right?

She found them in a flat clearing, surrounded by trees. And… oh boy. So _technically _Yuna wasn't by herself. But Rikku kinda doubted that that Tidus would be able to fight off any Fiends. Because (Rikku assumed; she didn't have much in the way of experience in these matters) it would be rather hard to fight off a Fiend when you're kissing someone in that deep way that Rikku had, admittedly, wondered about. Like, where did you put your nose? Did you keep your eyes open or closed? And what if one kiss…er (?) had eaten something gross, like tuna or garlic?

But these thoughts were in the back of her mind, like the thud-thud-thud of her heartbeat or the whoosh of her breathing. On the forefront, she felt something cold, so cold it burned at the base of her neck and spread out to her belly. She tried to put a finger on it as she watched Tidus bury his hands in Yuna's hair and pull her close, close-close-close, into his lap with his hips pressed flush against hers. This burning-cold feeling was.. Jealousy. But… _who _was she jealous of?

She examined it critically, the way she could examine a stalled engine, lying there on her belly in the grass and watching Tidus' hands run up and down Yuna's back. On the one hand, she wanted what she assumed was the obvious; she wanted to be the one in Tidus' lap, wanted to feel his strong, calloused hands on her scalp and her back and her ass… She blushed at the last bit, watching Tidus cup Yuna's rear a bit nervously and squeeze.

But on the _other _hand, Rikku also kinda wanted to be in Tidus' place, too. She wanted to kiss Yunie's sweet lips and run her fingers through her soft brown hair. Maybe… maybe Rikku wanted to feel Yuna's ass, or her breasts, or her… quim. Rikku's eyes were reporting while her mind buzzed, it seemed. Tidus' hand had disappeared under Yuna's skirt, and Yuna was making these quiet little whimper-moans, her face all scrunched up.

Rikku shuddered, her whole body getting goose bumpy and sensitive. She squirmed, and _that _did something, because little sparks flashed in front of her eyes and her toes curled. Was that what Tidus was doing to Yuna, or at least trying to? Then Tidus' face went slack, and Yuna's hand was pressed up to the spot where their torsos met.

Rikku had a feeling she knew what Yuna was touching; she'd seen Brother touch himself (and THAT was a memory she really, really wanted to get out of her head) when he left his bedroom door unlocked and borrowed Rikku's favorite screwdriver. She hadn't exactly been impressed. Well, apart from the fact that it was Brother's. She'd heard girls giggle over it, but it left her kind of flat. But the thought of seeing Yunie… She shivered, and there were pretty sparkle flashes in front of her eyes again.

Rikku got up on her elbows to get a closer look over the tall grass. She doubted either of them would notice her. Yuna was rocking her hips against Tidus, who was doing the same thing. Again, Rikku felt the flash of jealousy. For a split second, she wished she had a cock, like the ones the boys were always bragging about. She could make Yunie so happy with it, make herself so happy as it sank into Yunie. But then again, it was nice to have a quim, and to feel Tidus plunge into it, with his… Another shudder, as the thick material of her top brushed against her nipples.

Rikku bit her lip, watching them. It was… she shouldn't have been doing this. Because this was a private thing. But she wanted… she wasn't even sure she knew what she wanted. She wanted them both and she wanted them to want her. She wanted to feel Yuna's soft hands along her belly and breasts, wanted to feel Tidus' mouth hot and wet at the base of her neck. She wanted to… She shuddered, because Yuna was arching her back as Tidus' hand kneaded at her breast, and Rikku hesitantly put her own hand on her own breast. What would it feel like, to have someone else touch her like that? A bit goose bump-y, maybe, but nothing special. Then again, what kind of hand would be touching her breast? Would it be Yuna's soft one or Tidus' calloused one? Yuna would be gentler, Rikku thought. Yuna was such a gentle person.

Yuna was making more quiet pleasure noises, or at least, Rikku assumed they were pleasure noises. Tidus might have been making them too, but he was quiet, so very-very quiet. Maybe boys were supposed to be quiet when it came to these types of things or something. It went with the whole stoic type thing, right? Although it was hard to imagine Tidus being stoic, as loud and exuberant as he was. Well, maybe people were different in these types of situations? Yuna seemed to be. Quiet, timid, Yuna was quite… loud. Very loud, actually. Rikku nearly had a heart attack as Yuna yelped.

"Sh…" Tidus said. "You'll bring everyone over here…"

"Sorry," Yuna mumbled. "It was just…" She blushed and pressed her face into his neck.

From her spot behind the bush, Rikku bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. Did Yuna just… Oh wow. Rikku shuddered, then froze as she heard Yuna stood up, straightening her skirts. Time to make like a chameleon and attempt to blend in.

"Come on. Everyone is probably wondering where we got to…" Thankfully, Yuna and Tidus walked in the opposite direction, towards camp. Rikku finally managed to relax out of her frozen state and sagged, going flat against the ground. Great. She was all… and how to _fix _it? Well… She made a thinking face. Maybe she'd do whatever it was Tidus had been doing to Yunie?

"Why is Rikku lying on the ground?" For someone so, well, big, Kimahri was surprisingly silent.

"Um…" Rikku looked over her shoulder and up. "Investigating."

"Kimahri sees." He offered a hand up.

Rikku took it and brushed her belly and front off theatrically. "Well, I'll be going now."

"Kimahri hopes that Rikku learned something from her investigation."

Rikku whirled around to give Kimahri a Look, but his feline face was blank. Was he making fun of her or not? With a mental shrug, she began to walk back towards camp. She'd figure out the other stuff later.


End file.
